A Warrior's Hardest Battle
by SuddsBubblesandMore
Summary: The elves have not been seen for decades. But when the banished elf Lara comes to Hogwarts looking for protection against the elfish army will they help her? Join Lara, Sirius and the rest of the Marauders in this interesting tale. Please read and review!
1. Of Elf RunAways and Questions

A Warriors Hardest Battle

Chapter One: Elfish Run-Away's

Lara woke suddenly. She pushed a scared hand under her rucksack and felt the cool metal of her Elfish blade. She need to get out of here. The elves had told her to leave and had chased her from camp. What kind of family did that? The person she needed to get to was now close from the amount of running her had done over the past two days. She swiftly got to her feet and grabbed her rucksack along with her blade, sheathing it. She continued her silent run forward; her black hair streaming out behind her. From anyone else's point of view this would be an odd sight. Her elf ears were now visible along with a scar that started on her cheek and went down to the side of her neck. Her clothes were ripped in odd places and her feet were bare. Her arrows and bow were hung over her back haphazardly and she was going abnormally fast. Her sheathed sword was hitting her bare legs as she ran; but she ignored the pain and pushed herself over a log, landed gracefully and ran on. She wore a white shirt ripped at the sides and a leather corset around her waist. Her legs were partially covered with a forest green skirt that looked as if it had once been longer. Her hair was waist length and was currently waving in the air due to her fast paced run.

She had unusual forest green eyes that had specks of gold, but this time her eyes were squinted with tears because of the air that whipped into them. She knew she needed to reach him soon. Otherwise the elves will find her and probably kill her. Quickly she crouched and waited. She was insight of where He lived. She needed to get into there undetected. She caustically started into the non-wooded area; aware that if someone looked towards where she was, they would see her.

Springing up she sprinted across the ground and up to the front of the building. Lights were on around the towers and some windows were open welcoming the cool summer breeze. She climbed the steps and up to the main doors. They towered above her menacingly; almost daring her to knock. She knocked quietly and waited, hoping someone would hear. After a few minutes she knocked louder and waited again. When this didn't work she got rid of all fear and banged louder on the doors repeatedly; stopping only when she heard footsteps on the other side. She stood back and waited for them to remove the wards.

"Hello?" said a voice. It was a woman and from the sound of her voice Lara knew she was a very strict young woman.

"I need to speak to Dumbledore." said Lara. Her elfish voice still had its accent and sounded hurried; almost afraid.

"Yes, well he has retired to his chambers for the evening," the woman said. She had light brown hair that was pulled serverly up in a bun. She wore rounded glasses and a navy blue nightgown.

"I cannot stay out here." Lara said hurridly.

"And why is that?" the woman asked causitly. She most likely spotted Lara's weapons.

"That is very personal to me" Lara said quietly. She nervously glanced over her shoulder; almost expecting the elves to come out from the forest that surrounded the castle.

"Come with me." the woman said swiftly and pushed the door wider for Lara.

Lara slipped in through the door. The woman closed the entrance door and put the wards back on. Lara looked around. It appeared as though they were in a courtyard. The woman walked past Lara with a nod of her head to her. Lara followed silently. The woman turned to see if Lara was following her and continued her way across the court yard to another door which she opened and ushered Lara in.

"Now I must ask you before I let you see Dumbledore, who are you?" the woman asked her.

"My name is Lara, I am a elf from the Haven. You might have heard of it." Lara told her.

"Yes, I have heard of it. But why are you here?" she asked.

"They have banished me and if I stayed there they would have killed me." She admitted quietly.

"Very well. You may call me Professor Mcgonagall." she said.

Lara nodded and followed Professor Mcgonagall down a empty corridor.

They stopped at a stone statue of a eagle. "Lemon Drop" Mcgonagall said to the eagle and it slowly turned away to reveal a sprial staircase. Professor Mcgonagall walked on and motioned for Lara to do the same.

"One more thing, what is your last name?" Professor Mcgonagall asked her before opening the door to his office.

"I do not have one" Lara replied and walked ahead of Mcgonagall into Professor Dumbledore's office.

Hello Everyone! Megger's here! I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it is kinda short but, I need to know if I should continue this or not. Please press the pretty review button to tell me if I should or not.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review it!

Meggers


	2. Thank You

**A Warriors Hardest Battle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the things you do not recognize.**

**Ello everyone, Well, I finally got a review for this story!**

**I would like to thank Elodrie for the review! As for the other 30 of you who didn't review but "read" my story please review it.**

**Elodrie: Thanks so much for the review, as for the story, i know it is a bit rushed, I ran out ideas and as for the corrections, I hate to say but I despise spell check so I always neglect to do it. As for Lara's outfit, I am an absolute Lord of the Rings junky so I used the women elves outfits (Robes) as a base but decided to change it instead of a dress to a skirt/shirt type of thing because she is a warrior(will be explained later).**

**Chapter 2: **

Dumbledore's office was just as she imagined. The high walls were covered in wallpaper and paintings of passed headmasters and mistress were asleep on their frames. Trinkets and such were on pedestals, shelves, and on his desk. A phoenix was perched on its coop behind the desk and there sat who she knew was Albus Dumbledore. His twilight eyes looked wary but slightly surprised at,what she assumed, was the fact an elf had come to Hogwarts.

He rose from his desk, his tall form unfolding from his seat. "Please, sit." His hand swept above his desk gesturing to a stuffed chair. Lara moved gracefully across the room, her eyes on Dumbledore and only him. She sat carefully so she could move her sheathed sword to the side of her. The only noise was coming from the snoring portraits. Lara could her mice scurrying behind books piled on chairs and in their shelves. The elf sat patiently as Dumbledore surveyed her closely, as if to see if she would say something first.

When she made no noise he leaned back in his chair, it creaking softly. He started in a low voice, almost a whisper, "I mean not to offend you, but why are you here?" his voice held the surprise in his eyes and Lara knew she would have to tell him something.

"My family banished me, it was either stay and be killed, or run and try not to be killed." she said in the same low voice. Albus Dumbledore was not a stupid man, he knew trouble when he saw it and this was one of those times. He could not have a elf student and he could not turn her away. This would be a difficult decision but he could not make it now. There was only one solution.

"We will give you a place to stay for the night. But., you must tell me what has happen." He said clasping his spindly hands.

Lara lowered her head. "It all started when I met a human. She was the same age as me. She taught me to speak English and when the elves found out, they punished me," she pushed up the sleeve of her shirt and showed the man the scars that occupied most of her skin. Although you could barely see them, they were there," My family didn't want me anymore for betraying the Haven and putting our kind in jeopardy. So they chased me from the Haven, from my home." Lara met his eyes with a pleading tone in their gold speaks.

Dumbledore only nodded and stood from his chair once more. "Please follow me."

Lara stood and walked behind him as they descended the stairs she had gone up and down the cold hallway. A light was moving down one end of the hallway. She quickly moved to the side of the corridor, careful to be swallowed by the shadows. Dumbledore, however took his wand from the pocket of his purple robes and, with a flick, a similar light shown from the tip.

"Lara," he said softly, "Do not be frightened, you can come out." Lara obeyed and slipped back behind the older man. The light that was coming from down the hallway became brighter as it moved closer. Then it moved toward the face of its caster. It was a man no older than seventeen. He had light brown hair and warm brown eyes. He had a wry form and his robes were the school uniform but with a red collar on the sweater and robes.

"Good Evening Professor Dumbledore." the man said

"Ah, Good Evening Mr. Lupin. Doing your rounds?" Dumbledore said in his usual quiet voice.

"Yes, James and Lily have me doing the late round." Lupin replied with a nod.

"If you see them in the morning, will you tell them to come to my office please, and tell Mr. Potter that he is not in trouble." Albus said in a laughing voice.

Remus laughed as well, "Will do, sir. I must be off, but have a good night." and with a nod and a side long glance at Lara, he distinguished his wand and walked down the hallway.

Dumbledore continued with Lara a foot away down the corridor and to a portrait of a man sitting in a plush, overstuffed chair.

"Anapneo" He said to the man. Lara stared as the portrait swung open to revel a simple bedroom. It had a large bed and a lit fireplace. Two stuffed arm chairs sat in front of the fireplace.

"Professor McGonagall will be here in the morning to take you to my office to decided what is to become of you." He said clasping his hands behind his back and turned to leave.

"Dumbledore?" Lara said quietly.

Dumbledore turned expectantly.

"Thank You."

"Your welcome Lara, good night."

**Finally, another chapter. I had some major writers blocks and I wanted it to show a different side of Lara and I think I might have nailed it.**

**But anyways, this story needs reviews. So if you could spare some time could you pleaseeee press the pretty button down there and review?**

**please?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review it!**

**Love ya!**

**Megan**


End file.
